Passing the Time
by Vyctori
Summary: Waiting is never particularly enjoyable. Tolerable, maybe, if you have something to do, but if not, then sometimes you have to find creative ways to pass the time.


Passing the Time

_Vyctori_

A/N: I actually managed to write this one-shot in a single sweep of inspiration, which is pretty rare for me. It's very light and fluffy, but I'm quite fond of it, and I hope you'll all like it as well!

Please note this story contains shounen-ai—a male/male pairing—so if you're not a fan of such, then don't read the fic. Simple as that.

_Note about the honorifics:_ The only honorifics I've used in this piece are -sensei and, in the case of Tsunade, -sama, as there seems to be general dissatisfaction about official translation. Since I don't know enough about the Japanese culture to properly employ other honorifics, I've let them drop.

**Disclaimer:** The series, _Naruto_, and all it entails belong to Kishimoto-sensei. I can think of a few characters I'd like to keep for myself (I'm looking at you, Rock Lee! _And_ your sensei!), but for now, they're all his.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

One of the Hokage's secretaries ushered Gai and Kakashi into the room. "Hokage-sama will be ready to see you in a moment. She's really grateful that you could both come at this time."

"Mmm." Kakashi settled himself into a seat in the rather plain outer chamber.

Gai gave the secretary a toothy smile. "We don't mind waiting for Hokage-sama! She can take all the time she needs!"

Tsunade's helper smiled back. "All right. I hope the meeting goes well for you." He hurried out of the room, his mind no doubt on other work he needed to do.

Gai stretched out in another chair in the row that was against one of the walls and folded his arms. "Do you think we'll be waiting long?"

Kakashi shrugged, pulled out a novel from his pocket, and started to read.

-------------

"What? What do you mean you double-booked me?" Tsunade did not sound pleased as she spoke to her unfortunate secretary.

He cowered slightly—the Hokage was an impressive woman when angry. Heck, she was an impressive woman all of the time. "I'm very sorry, but I have your meeting with Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei in the same time slot as your talk with Iruka-sensei's class. I really didn't mean to do that, but I wrote down the two events on two separate pieces of paper and—"

Tsunade held up a hand. "It's fine, it's fine." She thought for a moment. "Well, Kakashi is no doubt going to be late. I suppose Gai will be on time, but he's just going to have to wait." She walked over to the door. "Besides, this talk shouldn't last too long—I'll just cut question period short if things seem to be getting out of control. I'll be back in an hour at the most. If Gai is waiting, ask him to be patient, all right, Motoshi?"

"Of course, Hokage-sama!" Reflexively, Motoshi stood straighter.

Tsunade nodded once and left the room. Her secretary started towards the door as well, off to deliver the message.

-------------

"I'm very sorry," Motoshi apologised as he finished explaining the situation. "Do you want to leave and come back later when Hokage-sama is finished her speech?"

"That's fine; we can wait," Kakashi said without looking up from his book. "Right, Gai?"

Gai didn't look precisely pleased, but he nodded all the same. "Of course we don't mind waiting if it's for our Hokage!"

Motoshi looked relieved. Gai must have dragged Kakashi in, not wanting his Eternal Rival to be late for a meeting with the Hokage. Motoshi didn't want to bet that it would happen twice in a row. "Oh good. Well, she shouldn't be too long.

"I should be going, so good luck with your meeting." And he rushed off without another word.

Silence entered as Motoshi exited; it was disturbed only by the occasional rustle of paper as Kakashi turned the page. Gai tried not to fidget as the minutes stretched on but it was a difficult thing for one so energetic—and without a single source of entertainment, other than admiring the bland décor. That grew old really quickly.

"Kakashi . . . are you going to read that book the whole time?" Gai asked eventually.

"Mmhmm." Kakashi turned another page.

"You . . . don't happen to have another one, do you?"

"No."

More silence. Gai grew tired of looking at the walls and started counting the knots in the wooden ceiling. That task finished, he started fidgeting again.

Then an idea struck Gai. "I know what we should do! We should have another contest!"

"For our 'Eternal Rivalry'?" Kakashi actually looked up from his book for a moment.

"Yes! What do you suggest?" Gai sounded much more enthusiastic.

Kakashi thought for a moment. "How about we have a contest to see who can occupy himself singly the longest?"

"A difficult task." Gai nodded, face grave. He knew his Eternal Rival was just trying to get him to shut up, but it didn't matter to him. A contest _was_ a contest, after all. "I shall do my best at it!"

"Good." Kakashi went back to reading.

After a while longer of trying to decide what to do, Gai got down on the floor and started to do some stomach crunches. After about three hundred, he switched to push-ups. Then wall-sits.

Kakashi read on, occasionally snickering aloud at the more amusing parts of his novel, but otherwise ignoring his supposed rival.

After another half hour, Kakashi, novel completed, shut it and set it to one side. He observed Gai—who by this point had moved onto jumping jacks—for a few moments before speaking. "Gai."

"Yes, my Eternal Rival?" Gai asked without missing a beat in his exercise.

Kakashi sighed. "I've decided to end the contest. You win."

Gai immediately stopped jumping and a grin appeared on his face. "Really? Wonderful!" He whipped out a small book and made a note in it with an attached pencil. "I'm still in the lead!"

Kakashi didn't answer. He waited for Gai to put the book away. "Gai . . . I have an idea for something that might pass the time."

"What is it?" Gai looked interested.

"Stay there."

Kakashi got to his feet and walked up to Gai and placed a hand over his rival's eyes. He felt Gai's eyelashes—oddly long for a man—brush against his fingertips as the man blinked in surprise. Then Kakashi pulled down his masks, leaned forward and kissed Gai on the mouth, removing his hand from Gai's eyes as he did so.

Gai was obviously even more surprised by the kiss than Kakashi covering his eyes and made some muffled exclamation. However, soon enough he devoted his attention and perpetual enthusiasm towards the matter at hand.

When they took a break for air, Gai, eyes closed out of respect for his friend's privacy, said, "I do think that this will do quite nicely for a way to pass the time! Great idea, O Eternal Rival!"

All Kakashi did was nod and lean forward for another kiss. Waiting wasn't so bad, as long as you had something interesting with which to keep yourself occupied.


End file.
